


A Study In Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day, Mycroft finds a little boy of about the age of 15. He finds that the boy is actually nearly as intelligent as himself and Sherlock, and decides he will be his new assistant. All this leads to the discovery of magic to a couple of Holmes' brothers.Not working on this, currently.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sighed. He had just fired another assistant and was scouting Little Whining for a new one. Sadly, the place was all perfectly normal and, if there was one thing both Mycroft and Sherlock hated, it was normalcy. He was just about to leave, when he noticed something that was definitely  _not_ normal. There was a boy of about fifteen, sitting on a swing, writing down math equations at a abnormal speed, while looking at a book.  _'Now, he would be a good assistant.'_ Thought Mycroft. He quickly approached the boy, before he had a chance to leave. "Hello." The boy did not jump whatsoever, and instead simply turned to look at him, not pausing in his writing. 

"Yes?" The boy answered, though he seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering..."

* * *

 Harry was not having a good morning. First, his Aunt nearly caught him practicing his magic, when she barged into his room, demanding him to fix breakfast. Second, when his Uncle came down after he finished setting up breakfast, he kicked him out of the house, because they were going to have his boss over for tea. Well, he did after  _Harry_ fixed the tea. Because of this, he had to sneak back into the house, nearly getting caught, to get his stuff so he could work. He then collected his trunk, which he had managed to keep this summer, let out Hedwig, grabbed his wand, and changed into his only pair of clothes he had managed to buy for himself without getting caught. They were all pitch black, including the high-heeled combat boots he got. The long-sleeved shirt and skin tight pants, were made out of silk, with a coating of black dragon hide on the outside. The boots were made out of the same black dragon hide material.

You might be wondering why all this was possible. Well, to tell the truth, the entire Boy-Who-Lived shebang, was a facade. By now he already new up to high Auror level. In all subjects, including dark arts, but excluding astronomy and divination. He was extremely intelligent and knew most of the muggles subjects. He knew enough about most of them to go to college and graduate in one year. He was not friends with Ron and Hermione, nor did he think of the Weasleys as his family. He did not look up to Dumbledore, in fact he hated him enough to rival Voldemort. This is mainly because they were paid to do this from his own account by Dumbledore. As soon as he found out in second year, he met with his manager and got everything sorted. He was now the Lord of the houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Perevell. Because he got emancipated, when he became a Lord, the trace on his wand came off. They made sure Old Dumbles did not find out, by making the payments come from his own vault, instead of Harry's.

Anyway, back to why he had a terrible morning. He then had to sneak back out, because he could not apparate with the Order following him, almost getting caught  _again._  And now, he was sitting on a swing, after he ditched the Order,  _so close_ to finishing his work. Harry's work was very complicated. He had been working on it since Third year. He was trying to explain Magic, with science and math. And then, someone approached him. Harry growled mentally. "Hello." He turned towards the voice, but half of his mind was set on his work, allowing him to continue working. 

"Yes?" Harry asked as politely as he could, but even he could still hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like a job." The person asked, causing Harry to blink slowly and pause in his work, but he quickly continued.

"And, why would you just ask a stranger that?" He asked skeptically. The man smiled lightly. "Because, I need a personal assistant. Someone who can multi-task, is extremely intelligent, extraordinary and is rather beautiful, which fits you perfectly." The last line caused Harry to blush, before his eyes widened and he snapped his head back to his work. He quickly checked it over before he grinned. He finally did it! "Yes!!"

The man looked confused, causing him to blush when he realized he said that aloud. "What?"

Harry thought about it, before deciding on telling him. "Okay, I will agree to be your assistant and I will tell you what I am doing, on a couple conditions." The man signaled for Harry to continue. "I want to live with you and you shall tell nothing of what I am going to tell you to any one unless I give you permission."

After a bit, the man seemed to come to a conclusion, before nodding. "Alright..." Harry then told him everything, his years at Hogwarts, his betrayal, his work. "And so after all these years, I finally found a scientific reason for magic to exist. It appears that magic is a mutation in the blood, that allows you to be telepathic..." Harry continued for the next hour telling him about his discovery. (I am not smart, so I did not put a reasoning down.)

"Well, this sounds very far-fetched, but it _does_ have sound reasoning. You have magic, so can you show me actual proof?" Mycroft said(They found out each others names, when they were talking before), his voice laden in shock. Harry nodded, before bringing him into the trees so no one could see them. He then waved his hand, taking off his glamour.

Mycroft's eyes widened as they took in his new figure. Straight, slightly curly, raven hair fell to his hips. The hair now had stripes of the colors crimson red, emerald green and midnight blue. Two pure blue pieces of hair fell in front of his body, framing his, now feminine, face. Large oval eyes peeked out at him, under crimson bangs. The light green eyes, were now forest green, with thicker eyelashes surrounding them. He had perfectly shaped, plump lips. The rest of his body looked slightly dainty now, with very pale skin. He had three rings on both hands, on his fingers. Those hands then reached up and took off Harry's glasses, which he then put into his pocket.

Mycroft swallowed, hard, before talking. "Well, I was wrong," Harry's eyes widened, but then Mycroft continued. "Your not beautiful, your ravishing." A dark blush filled Harry's entire face, before he looked down.  Mycroft strode over to him, before lifting his chin, looking into Harry's eyes he leaned down to brush his lips against the others. "Is this alright?" Harry's blush darkened, before he nodded, causing Mycroft to deepen the kiss. Harry gasped, giving Mycroft the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. Harry's eyes slowly closed, as he gave a small moan. After a few minutes, Mycroft pulled back looking down into Harry's face. He smiled before holding his arm out. "Shall we?" Harry took his arm, as he smiled back at him. Mycroft led him back to his limo, where he helped him in, before sliding in next to Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close, as the vehicle started moving. Harry smiled.  _'Maybe, this was not such a bad morning, after all.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry chewed peppermint gum, as he pushed his cart towards platform 9 and 3 quarters. The headphones, he uses to talk to Mycroft, his boyfriend, are currently on his head, in case of an emergency. His laptop is in his summoning book bag, he had recently created. If something is inside of it, he just needs to think about it, and it will appear in front of him. His phone was in his pocket, ready to be used. Recently, he found a way to make muggle items run off the magic in the air, so he no longer has to charge them or worry about them exploding. Mycroft had also convinced him to give up his facade of the boy-who-lived, so he was not wearing his normal glamour. Walking through the wall, he seen several magical's turn to look at him in confusion. Harry ignored them and went straight towards the train, intent on finding a empty compartment. He chose the very last one on the train, using a charm to lift his trunk onto the rack.

He then summoned his laptop, laying down on the seat, he kicked his legs in the air for fun. He sat his laptop on the seat in front of him, before pulling out his phone as he waited for it to turn on. Harry pulled down the mic attached to the headphones. "Mycroft?" He heard a slight hum on the other side. "Anything happening?" Mycroft said no, but he did give him several things to do. It was soon after he finished the fifty things Mycroft wanted him to do, that the five minute warning came from the intercom.

He quickly got up and pulled out the school robe he had prepared for today. They were better than any clothes he had before this summer. Well, all his clothes were better, thanks to Mycroft. He also pulled out his favorite pair of black dragon hide gloves. They are not bulgy, like normal dragon hide anything. Instead, Harry orders special dragon hide objects. This way, they look like a part of your skin, except for the color and they still have the protection of the normal ones. His favorite go down to his elbows. He then decided to redo his blood red lipstick. He leaned up on his toes, which is hard considering he is wearing his knee length emerald green high heels, to reach into a side compartment on the inside of his trunk.

Inside of this side compartment, is all his make up and jewelry, that Mycroft had bought him. Harry pauses, thinking, then grabbed a real pure gold choker collar and a white scrunchy for his hair, along with the lipstick. He quickly puts it all on, his hair being lifted into a pony tail, except for the two hair pieces in front of his body and his bangs. He shuts his laptop, as he put a new piece of gum in his mouth. Harry slides his headphones back on and grabs his phone, putting his laptop under his arm, just as the train stops. He left his compartment and went outside, before people saw him. As he went quickly towards the wagons, he noticed the horses pulling them.  _'I believe their called thestrals.'_ Harry studied them, then quickly went into the wagon when he noticed people coming towards him. No one got in his wagon, which Harry was thankful for.

The wagon lurched forward slightly, before it started moving. "Harry! We have a problem!" He jumped slightly, but quickly pulled down the microphone to talk. "What do I need to do?"

"There is about to be a terrorist attack and I need you to hack into the plane, so the bomb lands elsewhere!" Harry replied with an okay, before he was in his own world. When he was like this, nothing could interrupt his concentration. His fingers moved very fast as he typed on his keyboard, using his phone to watch the plane. The wagon pulled to a stop, causing Harry to climb out. He used the levitation charm, to keep his laptop and phone in the air. Everyone was giving him strange looks, but he did not pay attention to them, just kept hacking. He went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, closest to the Professors table. Eventually, Hermione and Ron sat in front of him. "You know, electronics don't work in Hogwarts." Hermione said in her usual 'I am better than you' tone.

"Yes and that is why I made a charm to make electronics run on magic, not electricity." Harry muttered, as he continued trying to hack into the plane. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head, before she stood up and went around the table, followed by Ron.

"Who are you?" She demanded, as she looked at the computer. "Hermione! I am hurt you don't remember me." Harry exclaimed, making sure he was not making any mistakes.

"What?" Both of the idiots asked.

Harry smirked, he just finished hacking the plane and was now guiding it out of the city. "I am Harry Potter." 

Both of their jaws fell but Ron soon recovered and yelled, "No! Your not Harry Potter, you lying faggot!"

And everyone turned to stare at them. The Headmaster nodded to Professor Mcgonagall to continue the sorting, before he got up and asked the three of them to follow him. They all walked into the Headmasters office, Harry still guiding the plane. They all sat down, before Dumbledore turned towards Harry. "You claim to be Harry Potter?"

Harry hummed as he made the plane go higher in the atmosphere, over a field, preparing to blow up the bomb. "Do you have proof?" Harry nodded, before recalling the events that happened directly after the 3rd task last year, perfectly. He then blew up the bomb. "Mycroft?" He got a hum in return. "It's done." Mycroft thanked him, before having him search up one John Watson. Apparently, he got involved with Sherlock. Harry pulled up the microphone, then turned to look at the others in the room, as he tapped at his phone, looking for this John.

"Where have you been this summer?" Dumbledore asked gravely. "You could have been attacked. This is by far the most irrational thing you have done."

Harry simply smiled. "Oh, about that. You have no need to worry. I was staying with my boyfriend." Everyone in gasped, including Dumbledore.

"But, Harry! Even if you were with them, I doubt they would be able to defend you from the death eaters! In fact, he could have died!" Hermione scolded, almost but not quite hiding her disgust. 

"Oh, but that's were you are wrong. My boyfriend, is the British Government." Everyone looked confused at that. "Anything he wants done, gets done. No questions asked. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some work I need to do." Harry then left the room, leaving everyone confused as to what just happened.


End file.
